


无名车

by fantasybubble



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble





	无名车

姚琛是万万没想到能在凌晨三点的厕所里碰见前男友。

准确的说是前炮友。  
姚琛承认自己挺渣的，所以交往的人当然也要是个渣，总不能违背良心祸害其他好白菜吧。  
周震南是他在交友软件里偶然刷到的，聊了没几天就约见面，当晚就睡了。姚琛是个喜旧厌新的人，周震南也是，于是他成了姚琛的男朋友，想见面的时候就直接见面，想做爱的时候直接做爱。姚琛没有什么安全感，感情不一定非要双方一样，但是对欲望的追求要一样，幸亏周震南在这点上和他不谋而合，上床的时候可以缠缠绵绵如胶似漆，下了床大家各走各的路。

分手是周震南提出的，他要去外地工作，异地没有感情维系的话是没法继续下下去的，姚琛扣扣有点泛酸的鼻尖，回了一句：好。  
无非是肉体关系罢了，要断的时候自然断的干干净净。

周五下了班之后姚琛被一众好友叫上去了市中心最热闹的夜店，卡座是他们早就定好的，一群人喝着笑着释放压力，姚琛不知不觉喝醉了，晕晕乎乎被推着去跳舞，蹦了没两下酒劲上头，胃里也开始翻江倒海，姚琛冲进厕所想缓一缓，一抬头和来人撞个正着。

“姚琛？” 还没等姚琛反应过来，被撞的人先开了口。带着川渝口音的普通话太耳熟了，姚琛一下子僵在原地。

怎么半夜喝个酒还能在厕所里碰到周震南啊妈的。  
姚琛僵了一秒以后就撑不住了，靠着墙站在周南南面前，姚琛喝酒不上脸，可偏偏容易头晕腿软，他还没好好和周震南打个招呼就已经站不稳而不得不坐在地上，整个人看起来旖旎又柔弱。  
“你又喝多了？”周震南皱着眉，过去他可没少在夜店门口捞姚琛，麻烦归麻烦，可是姚琛彻底喝醉以后身体会变得软绵绵的，做的时候特别爽，也不会很快就喊停。

周震南承认他属于精力旺盛且欲求不满的那一类人，每次不在姚琛屁股里拱个几百下不操的姚琛哭他都觉得这个床白上了，姚琛虽然和他不一样，但是姚琛会习惯性去妥协，一边哭喊“老公不要了”，一边乖乖地趴在周震南身下扭着腰配合。

“对啊。我觉得我现在醉的好明显。”姚琛坐在地上撅着嘴嘟嘟囔囔的，他相信这个音量周震南听不清。周震南弯下腰去把姚琛抱了起来放在水池台子上，敞开了三个扣子的白衬衫因为沾上了水变得透明，姚琛漂亮的肉体若隐若现。他们分手以后周震南迅速进入了社畜状态，繁忙的工作让他没有时间发泄欲望，禁欲本身对他来说也不是什么难事，没有心仪的对象他宁愿不做，只是下了班回家一个人躺在床上的时候总是会想起姚琛温顺的模样。

“周震南，这里有滩水啊。”姚琛眼神已经变得迷离，“我裤子都湿掉了，要脱下来晾一下啊。”  
说完他就开始解腰带，湿掉的外裤和内裤都被他迅速脱了下来。周震南就这么看着姚琛的自己把自己的下半身扒得一干二净，顺着紧实的大腿往上看是他几个月来没有见过的绝美风光。行动派周震南毫不客气地掰开姚琛的腿，手托起姚琛的屁股让他整个人倒在墙上，软趴趴的下体和还未扩张的穴口抬了起来直对着周震南。   
“硌到我尾椎骨了亲爱的。”姚琛冷不丁吐槽了一下，但明显他已经撤底喝大了，咬字已经模糊不清，周震南除了亲爱的什么也没听见，这都不重要，现在光屁股的姚琛已经对他敞开了怀抱，不占便宜不是人啊！腿中间的帐篷已经支了起来，周震南拉近了姚琛，对着胸口的两点开始进攻，轻揉慢捻一下就已经硬了。

姚琛爽的直哼哼，搂着周震南的脖子就要舔耳垂，可惜被周震南截胡了，大男子主义在性事上不能马虎，周震南必须占有绝对主动权，只能他撩拨姚琛不能姚琛挑逗他。酒精有时候是个好东西，姚琛喝的酒是红酒，周震南的舌头探进去的时候还有甜味在，姚琛彻底软在周震南身上，两个人的舌头交缠在一起，津液从嘴唇流到了下巴上打湿了姚琛的衣领。

周震南一只手lu动着姚琛的几把，另一只手扣弄着穴口，姚琛很久没有受过这么激烈的刺激了，快感一阵阵袭来，穴口已经变得濡湿，而周震南手里的那根已经快要she了。要说爱欺负人那还是周震南厉害，看姚琛已经撑不住了却忽然按住了顶端的ma眼不让姚琛释放出来。  
“啊…你干嘛南南…我…我求…求求你让我she吧…”姚琛难受的话都说不好了，周震南的另一只坏手已经伸出一根手指插进了姚琛湿润的甬道里，他故意欺负姚琛罢了，没有什么原因就是爱欺负脾气好的。  
“叫我老公我就放。”周震南面不改色道。  
“老公老公，求你了…你放手嘛…老公！”姚琛带着哭腔迅速妥协，他可是真的没有什么耐力。周震南满意地笑了，放开了按住ma眼的手，姚琛忽然挺起了腰，白色的液体随着他的颤抖一起she了出去。

周震南也按耐不住了，掏出坚挺的几把对准姚琛扩张好了的肉穴插了进去。  
“啊！”姚琛才泄了一系还没顺口气，后面就又被操了。周震南满足地叹息一声，又湿又紧的洞真是极品。他开始缓缓抽动着，然后又猛地插进去，大腿碰撞姚琛臀瓣的啪啪声就是这幅画面的配乐。姚琛扭着腰想找到最舒服的位置，可是场地实在是不太好，洗手台太硬了。

“南南老公抱我，这里太硌了，我疼～”姚琛趴在周震南的肩头说。  
周震南马上抱起姚琛，抬起他一条腿架在肩膀上，因为只有一条腿着地姚琛不得不紧紧抱着周震南。背后就是墙，周震南一边大力抽插着一边保证姚琛不会摔倒往墙上靠，嘴唇在姚琛修长的颈上吮吸着留下一个个深红痕迹。  
“啊…太快了…你轻一点，太爽了…我会被你搞坏的…”姚琛开始求饶。  
“搞你就是要把你搞坏啊。”周震南更快速地在姚琛身上运动起来。  
不知道在姚琛第几声浪叫和周震南第几百次抽插后，周震南终于she在了姚琛里面，姚琛已经快化成一滩水，身上完全没有力气了，他靠着周震南不停的喘气，厕所的温度竟然高的让他无法冷却下来。  
“好久不见你这样了。”周震南稳稳当当地搂着姚琛先开了口。  
“你…怎么还是…我一喝酒就操我啊。”酒精借着汗排出了一部分，姚琛终于清醒了一些。  
周震南觉得姚琛这一瞬间特别可爱，他不得不承认自己在后悔当初提出分手。  
“我想你了姚琛。”周震南亲亲姚琛红透的耳尖轻声说，“我这段时间总会想你，真的。”  
“啊？”姚琛懵了，这是在干什么，表白吗？在他们分手后打的第一个炮之后，还是在夜店厕所里？太突然了，姚琛还没反应过来。  
“你傻了？我的意思是，我们别分手了好吗？如果你去不了我那边，那我就申请调回来。我想跟你好好谈恋爱，可以吗姚琛？”

意外收获了前男友的真心，姚琛愣是说不出话来，高兴和幸福冲昏了头，他以为自己喝多了出现幻觉，掏出手机准备录音：“南南你再说一遍，我取个证。”  
“那我当你同意了。”周震南抽走了姚琛的手机，打开了录音功能，轻轻说了一句：

“I love my chen”


End file.
